Happy Birthday Maka
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Maka's birthdays. Soul does the one thing he Vowed never to do to her. What happens to them and how they both get hurt. Rated M for suggested Fluff


This is a one shot. I do not tend to do them only because I do not care for one-shots. This is going to be new for me, so please be gentle. Also this story was inspired by a game of Life I had with a friend, as we do not play the game of Life normally any more, we play the game of life with anime characters. She plays Maka and I play Soul in the fandom. Well when we played the game (twice), she failed epically and at the very end, she was almost in debt while I had millions of dollars. Therefore, this is the story I came up with from those games.

Soul and Maka had been had been meister and weapon together for years and a couple for a year. They have lived in the same place since they were told they were a pair when they first started school. They both graduated school but both still worked for the school. They were always together in some way and they knew each other inside and out. She knew Soul loved games, sports, and junk foods but also hated broccoli with a passion. He knew she loved books, and poetry, but cared very little for sports. They kept little to no secrets between each other. They were a perfect pair in almost every way.

Soul had left the apartment going to his family's home for a few days, much to his disinterest. Maka was keeping herself busy with reading cleaning and other mundane activities. In her cleaning effort, she saw the calendar on the coffee table still said Monday and it was almost Friday. She ripped the pages off and smiled contently before realizing Friday was her birthday. She had been so busy with work, and other things she forgot her birthday was coming up. She got a little sad when she realized she was going to be alone on her birthday, Blair would be there but the cat did not count.

"Soul won't be back till Monday. I guess it will just be me tomorrow." Maka sat on the couch as Blair hopped up in her cat form.

"Do not feel bad Maka, It can be a girl's day for us. We can get a manicure, pedicure, hair done, make up! Go all out and be cute!" Blair cheered trying to cheer Maka up while changing in to her human form half dressed as usual. "Then we can have fried fish for dinner and pumpkin cake!"

"Thanks Blair but no thanks. It's just Soul has never forgot my birthday before and this year he is out of town." Frowning a bit Maka jumped hearing the phone she ran quickly across the apartment to answer it. "Hello, this is Maka Albarn speaking; who may I ask is calling?"

"Hey Maka it is me!" Soul's voice sounded through the phone. "Calling to let you know I made it here in one piece."

"That's great Soul." Maka smiled hearing his voice. "So you are going to be ok alone in that house while your parents are gone?"

"Yea, But I would like some company. Why not come over tomorrow we can hang out, it is your birthday. I will make dinner." Soul spoke out with a matter of fact tone.

"Really, is that ok? I do not want your parents to get mad." Maka was a little worried.

"Nah then are gone till Monday they will never know or care." Soul chuckled. "See you tomorrow at five?"

"Yea, see you then." Maka smiled and hung up the phone.

Maka smiled and turned to Blair with a triumphant look. Blair rolled her eyes shook her head before stretching across the couch. The rest of the day was long and uneventful for both of them as Maka finished the chores, read a book, showered, planned her clothes for the next day, and went to bed.

The next day:

Soul woke early, for him, and started right away at getting things ready. By noon Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patti, and Liz showed up to help. They all had gifts, food, and party supplies. They were getting ready to through a surprise party for their friend and because it was her 18th they were going all out. Kid and Patti decorated the Dining hall with streamers and balloons; they started right away because they only had about 5 hours before Maka would show up. Black Star and Liz were put on cleaning duty, and Tsubaki helped Soul get the food ready and make lunch for them.

By four, thirty the rest of the guest arrived, Almost the Entire graduating class (all 30 of them). Soul had been planning this birthday for months and had almost begged his parents to take his brother and leave for the weekend. Soul was expecting Make to show up around five so having everyone coming early was great this gave him enough time to make sure everyone showed up and knew to hide when Maka was there.

Five chimed on the grandfather clock in the dining hall and everyone quieted down before looking over to Soul. Maka was notorious for being perfectly on time. You said five she was there at five not a second later. Right on, cue the doorbell rang and Soul nodded everyone hid while he got the door. He opened it and saw Maka. She was dressed in a white sundress with a yellow sweater.

"Hey Maka, glad you were able to make it." He smiled and let her in before leading her to the dining hall. "Dinner is just about done."

"I just want to thank you again for inviting me" Maka smiled up to Soul.

"No problem, you are my best friend, my best girl, and," Soul flipped the light on in the dining hall and everyone jumped out yelling surprise. "Happy Birthday Maka!"

Maka jumped when everyone came out yelling surprise. She covered her mouth and smiled brightly even getting a little teary eyed. She joined everyone giving them hugs and smiles as they all wished her a happy birthday. Soul disappeared to finish a few things as food was lying across the tables. Drinks filled the buffet table, and a cake sat on another table with yellow roses, and white DWMA skulls.

The night went on Music played and everyone danced and laughed having fun. Maka was pulled up to do Karaoke with Black Star. They served the cake and opened gift. Make got a lot of books, or gift cards to a local bookstore. Most of the gifts were given to her by weapon, meister couples which she did not care, she was just happy they showed up. By nine, everyone was relaxing some had left and gone home others just mingled and talked about old times at the school.

Maka noticed that Soul had been gone for a while after gifts. She got up from the group and started to look for him. She found him in the kitchen his back to the door as he leaned against the Island in the kitchen. His hands were on the counter as well but there was a second pair on his lower back. She hid behind the door as she watched her mind racing. She did not moved to afraid to move. She saw the hands move up and a leg slide up his side. It was at that same moment she noticed that Soul was in the company of another woman. She heard then talking and started to strain to hear them.

"You still like it like that don't you Soul?" the girl spoke in a teasing voice.

"Hmm." Soul hummed out.

"When are you going to tell her about us?" The girl whined wrapping her arms around Soul's neck letting her glance over his shoulder, she saw Maka in the doorway.

"Never, she does not need to know," Soul, grumbled as his hands moved from the counter to the girl.

"Well fine then just one last kiss." The girl leaned in and whispered to him.

"Fine, but you better go" Soul leaned his head down and kissed the girl before breaking away and pushing her away standing up.

"Mmm, still quick and rough." The girl stepped around soul. She was a bit taller than Maka, and was easily a bigger bra size. Black hair dark brown eyes, and very pretty, she would give Blair a run for her money in beauty. "Oh Hello Maka, Happy birthday"

Soul froze Maka was behind him he did not see her or hear her. What did she see? How much did she see? He felt guilt instantly. He honestly had never wanted to cheat on Maka. About two months before he and Maka became a couple he had broken up with the girl that was just there only to go back to her a few months later. He let his pant think for him, he wanted something and was too afraid to ask Maka for it and she did not seem to be offering when he needed it. Taking a deep breath Soul decided to play it cool. Turning around he smiled his everlasting smirk.

"Hey Maka, I was just going to come back out and join you guys." Soul spoke as he snatched a box off the counter and pocketed it quickly.

"Who was she?" Maka spoke with a dry mouth begging he had a good answer.

"Just an old friend." Soul smirked to her. He was not lying.

"Right…" Maka heard that line before from her father, to her mother. "Tell me the truth Soul, who is she?"

"A friend nothing more?" Soul frowned and looked to her. "She means nothing"

"Nothing? She means nothing. That's why she was all over you!" Maka snapped having got very angry very quickly.

"Not Like I wanted her all over me!" Soul snapped back before his face was jerked to the side as Maka had slapped him.

"You men are all the same. You get caught and you just lie!" Maka yelled at him before running out of the house.

Soul stood not moving from the spot in the doorway to the kitchen. His hand moved to his reddening cheek. He was not lying in any way. They were just friends, with benefits, and he sure as hell did not want her all over him today. Soul debated a moment on going after Maka but decided not to add fuel to that fire. When she calm down he would talk to her, until them he had a few guest to see out and thank for joining and a mess to clean up.

The next morning:

The next morning Soul finished cleaning and headed back to the apartment to smooth things over and explain. When he got there, trash bags were in the hall along with a few boxes stacked by the door. He opened them up and saw they were his things. He knew Maka was pissed but did not realize how much. He pulled his key out and started to open the door before it flew open and a very, for once, intimidating Spirit stood in front of him. Soul had to admit he was startled by him.

"Where is Maka?" Soul asked calmly as he could step back from the door.

"Nowhere you, need to know or be!" Spirit hissed out at Soul.

"Cut the crap old man and let me in to my house." Soul tried to push pass before he found himself slammed against the wall by the older scythe.

"I do not think so, you disrespecting little punk." Spirit growled at Soul. "You hurt my Maka, be thankful I do not break you!"

"I did not do anything! It's a big misunderstanding." Soul pushed back. "I need to talk to her about it."

"Papa why are you here?" Maka's voice chimed in.

"I told him you came home crying last night." Blair spoke up her ears down feeling bad. "I told him what you told me. I thought you might want your papa or someone."

"My Sweet little Maka, Papa came to make you feel better after what that rotten little punk Soul did to you." Spirit turned around and went to jump back in to the apartment and hug Maka.

"No thank you" Maka shut the door letting Spirit slam face first in to it before she locked the door. "And I do not know anyone by the name of Soul. I live here alone with my cat."

"Maka! Open the damn door" Soul stepped and banged on the door. "Just listen to me! MAKA!"

"Ooh My Maka why Maka why don't you let Papa love and help you MAKAAAAA~" Spirit cried out on the floor.

"Go away. I hate you! I never want to see your face ever again you useless back stabbing, just like my father jerk!" Maka screamed through the door to Soul. "Blair do not let either of them in. Neither are welcome here ever again!"

Soul stood at the door hand up on the door from banging. Her words stopped him, She only said she hated him once before and that was when they were fighting Blair. This time it was not during a fight, he did not plan for her rage, and he sure as hell, was prepared for this rage. He backed away from the door and grabbed the trash bags and left. He would call Black Star to get the boxes for him.

Six months later:

Six months had gone by since Maka kicked Soul out of the apartment. Six month he had not seen or spoken to her. Six month he was at his parent's home locked in his bedroom playing his piano with rage, sorrow, and anguish. He tried many time to talk to her, to get her to listen, sent her letters to explain. Only to have her turn away, leave the room, and send them back unopened. Soul was going crazy. He knew he screwed up big time, and he knew he would never get another chance. He was giving up on being happy ever again.

Maka threw herself in to her work not letting anything distract her. She took many new weapons but none of them worked out. One came close but she said no to them. Death was not sure what he could do because without Soul in Maka's Hands they were both useless to their cause. Soul was a Death Scythe but Death only needed one at a time. Death made Maka a teacher. She was smart and her knowledge of fighting keeshin would help teach the new meisters.

One year later:

Maka had many hard times in the past year. He was no longer an active Meister as no weapon was right for her or good enough. She became a teacher at the DWMA the last thing she ever wanted to be was stuck at the school. She wanted to roam the world like her mother, but unlike her mother, she did not have the money to do so, or the will to do it alone. Slowly she acquired a debt unable that she did not realize she was accumulating until it was too late. She was told by the Landlord of the apartment that the lease was almost up and she would have to renew, and he was going up on the rent because of the raise of gas and electricity. Make was alone in the apartment because Blair had left to go to be with Soul. Maka was losing control of the one thing she always had control off, and that was her life.

Soul spent the year performing with his brother before he went off alone. He played his piano at clubs, and soon moved to small production all the way up to playing for Operas and soon he played alone. His performance was a show by itself and everyone who could come to see him play. Soul had moved out of his parent's home again this time to a small studio apartment where he played his piano. He still had his friends visit him and he would ask how everyone was. They never spoke of Maka to him, as they did not wish to upset him. He had a good life, a new girlfriend though it was clear she was only there, because he was becoming famous and had a very comfortable paycheck.

Six months later:

It was Maka's birthday was heading home, from small birthday party at Tsubaki's, to her father's house as she conceded in letting him help her. He dealt with a good portion of her debt, probably thinking if he did, she would love him more. They both made a deal with living together; he was not allowed to baby her, whine or cry over her, and he was not to go to Chupas again. He agreed to the terms as long as she cooked for them, which she quickly agreed to after he cooked once for her.

On her way home she stopped, her eyes widening as she sensed a keeshin nearby. She looked around and quickly found it as it knocked her to the ground. She turned and looked back before quickly moving away as fast as she could. She was weaponless and she was being attacked. She got up and ran as it chased after her. It looked like a man crossed with a Rhino as it chased her drool flying from its mouth as it chanted on about how it was going to eat her soul.

Soul was walking down the road, across a bridge, dressed in a suit as he was taking a short stroll before going home after his last performance. He heard a girl scream and he turned her head around looking for where the scream came from. He had no idea where it was coming from until he looked over the bridge seeing Maka being chased by a Keeshin. He quickly ran and stepped up railing and over the fence of the bridge and jumping as hard as he could, using the fence as a springboard. His Arm changed first in to a long black and red Blade.

"MAKA!" Soul's voice echoed through the air as he was diving straight at her from the bridge his hand reached out to her.

Maka looked up seeing soul his arm in a blade. Without even thinking, she reached out and took his hand and his body instantly turned in to a scythe in her hand. She spun him around and sliced through the keeshin like a hot knife through butter. She stood there panting holding the scythe to her side as she was still shaking a bit. Soul turned back to his normal self his hand being clenched by hers. He quickly shook her hand from his and turned to leave. Being as close as he was to her he could feel his body aching with hurt, guilt, and sorrow.

"Soul?" Maka spoke softly and looked up to him.

"Yea, Maka?" Soul did not turn around.

"Thank you." Maka's voice seemed sad as if she wanted to say more.

"Yea…" Soul started to leave again he clenched his eyes shut tightly. When did he become so emotional? Was he always? No he was not, he was only like this when he thought of her and what he did. He turned and finally looked her in the eye. "Maka, I am so sorry for what I did."

"Soul, I do not want to hear it. It was almost two years ago and since then my life has been ruined." Maka snapped at him as she was blaming him for everything that had happened.

"No Maka, you will hear this!" Soul stepped forward his eyes narrowed in anger and determination. "I was an idiot and I went looking for something I wanted in a place I shouldn't have! I ruined my only chance to be happy with the only person I could truly say I fell in love with. I have been living every day since then alone. I have friends and family that I see but I am still alone with them. I am sick and tired of being alone Maka. You were the only one that kept me from feeling alone! You saved my life, you saved my soul and I repay you by cheating on you."

"Maka if I could I would spend every waking moment doing anything and everything I could to get you to forgive me and take me back I would. I would get on my knees and beg. Even if you could never love me, I would throw all my life away and be your slave if it meant just being able to see your face when I wake up in the morning. I would live alone and die alone if it could get you to forgive me for what I had done. I will kill Death himself if it would make you look at me with eyes fill with disinterest rather than hurt and hate." Soul got to one knee taking her hand. "I beg you to forgive me, tell me what to do to get it and I will do it."

"Soul… Get off the ground." Maka's eye filled with tears and they streamed down her face, as his words she could tell were so sincere that she was becoming emotional.

Soul stood up and looked down to her as she quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him fiercely. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up. She was still so small and he had grown to be towering compared to her. He spun her around as they kissed. Neither had ever felt so happy and so full in their lives. He put her back down on her feet he leaned over his head pressed against hers.

"So you became a famous musician around here." Maka smiled up to him.

"Yea, only because you were my inspiration for every song I played" Soul smiled to her and kissed her once more. "You dad is going to be pissed."

"Let him." Maka smiled and kissed him once more this time not letting him go.

"Oh and Maka, Happy birthday" Soul whispered in to her ear.

"Thank you Soul." Maka held on to him tightly.

One year later Maka's 21st birthday:

"Maka get up! It might be your birthday but you cannot sleep all day!" Soul pounded on her door.

"Yes I can go away!" Maka grumbled. She was up all night with the girls waiting for midnight where she got drunk with them for the first time and most likely the last time.

"Maka is two in the afternoon, you have to eat something." Soul demanded before he heard thumping of her getting up and opening the door. "Good come I got something that will fix that hangover too."

Soul walked her to the kitchen and got her food and water. He also made his own little home remedy for hangovers, as he was still too stupid to learn not to drink too much. After she ate, they both sat down on the couch and watched a little TV. He got up, went to the kitchen and came back with two small cup cakes. He handed one down to her and sat next to her on the couch.

Her cupcake was chocolate with yellow frosting a little lit candle on the top with two little death skulls for decorations. Maka just stared at the cup cake, as there was also a little white gold princess cut diamond ring set between the skulls under the candle. She looked at it her mind not quite wrapping around the picture she was seeing just yet.

"Do you know like your cup cake?" Soul spoke softly. Kneeling in front of her, as she was not paying attention to him.

"Soul?" She glanced to him her heart pounding.

"You know I went to the store and looked and looked and looked." He sighed heavily. "I could not find a gift just right and I ended up thinking, 'What could I give Maka that no one else could?' Then it hit me." Soul smiled up to her taking the ring from the cup cake and taking her hand slipping it on. "Maka, will you take me to be your husband?"

"…yes…" Maka smiled and kissed him deeply she was the happiest person in the world.

Thank you for reading please review and do not be jerks about it either! Thank you again ^_^


End file.
